


The Prince of Asgard

by MysticWriter



Category: Steve Rogers/Thor - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Prince of Egypt - Fandom, Thundershield - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Broken Bonding, Cruel Thor, Dictator Thor, F/F, F/M, Future Characters Death, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mentions of Abandoning a child, Nesting, Past Male Pregnancy, Past/Present/Future Steve Rogers/Thor, Rape, Semi-Egyptian Mythology, Semi-Norse Mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter/pseuds/MysticWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry, sleep as you're rocked by the stream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince of Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> So, this small piece was written in thirty minutes all because I am currently watching Prince of Egypt. It was influenced during the beginning when they sing Deliver Us, it follows the scenes, but the story is totally different. As of now it's just a small piece, no continuation unless the readers will like a continuation. 
> 
> I would love feedback. It will mean the world to me. So as always I ask nicely.
> 
> Read, Review, Kudos! Please give me some sort of feed back it will mean the world to me! And this is Un-Beted
> 
> P.S: A God's Sin and Thousand Years are being currently worked on, most likely only a new chapter on A God's Sin will be most likely posted soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child, you're safe now and safe you shall stay... for I have a prayer just for you... Grow child, come back some day, come and deliver us too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story came to mind when I was watching The Prince of Egypt, of course the original chapter was written in thirty minutes, I took time to re-watch the movie once more and made minor changes. Please take time to re-read it and chapter two will be posted hopefully tonight.
> 
> Please: Kudo, Read, Review and Bookmark!

The cries of the upending dead echoed in the far distance of the deserted village; empty streets were rapidly invaded by soldiers. The eerie silence was broken by sudden screams of terror and shouts of pain and agony, the noise ringing loudly throughout the black skies of the now dark Kingdom of Asgard.

Terror plagued the chaotic village. Pleads and cries echoed through the streets, as cries of infants interlocked with the chaotic noise. Footsteps of soldiers echoed along with the many noises, soon traveling close to a small hut that stood in the far outskirts of the village.

_Hush now, my baby, be still love, don't cry_

Fear swept deep inside him, his fragile body trembling with the caress of the cold air. The small Omega took a deep breath as he pulled the bundle in his arms closer to his chest, praying within his mind that he was providing enough body heat for his infant child.

Yet, the footsteps echoed louder and closer to his humble home. 

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

His heart pounded painfully against his ribcage; a burning sensation filling his chest with fear and anxiety. The small man backed up into a corner of his small home, holding the infant child tighter and closer to his chest.

Deep breath in and an audible breath out. Silently, he opened the door… he ran.

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

He ran deep into the fields, never daring to glance back; never too look back to his now destroyed home, his destroyed village. Screams and cries of the wounded could be heard, shouts of the guards became louder, and the once joyous cries of the newborn infants suddenly started to fade.

But, there was one cry that echoed loudly throughout the field, and intertwined with the ones of the destroyed village.

_So I'll be with you when you dream_

The small Omega came to a halt.

The cry of the infant in his arms was the only source of noise, the sound traveling throughout the field and into the small forest. An ache to his heart became the reminder of the deep wound he had deep inside his chest. A wound that was surrounded by unbearable pain he was slowly becoming use too.

Unshed tears brimmed the corner of his eyes, as one by one slowly cascaded down his cheeks. The fragile Omega could not take it anymore and slowly fell onto his knees.

The Omega held the crying infant close to his chest, snuggling his tear filled face into the covered face of his child.

_River, oh river, flow gently for me!_

Finally, after keeping his emotions in, the Omega let the profound wounds re-open and let the pain consume him once more. Taking deep breaths, he mumbled into the bundle; foreign words of love and promises. Slowly he stood once more and walked the few steps to the river of his child’s fate.

Reaching the quiet river, he kneeled once again. The cry of his child becoming mellow and turning into soft whimpers.

_Such precious cargo you bear!_

The Omega pulled the blanket away from the newborn’s face; a flutter to his pained heart brought a smile to his face, as his azure eyes stared into cerulean ones, the color of his child’s eyes.

Time ticked by as the Omega took in the features and image of his child. He leaned in, and placed a kiss on the tender flesh of his child’s forehead, the infant staring at his father with curiosity, as the Omega pulled away. Tears once again fell from his eyes and cascaded down until they fell onto his infant’s skin.

The Omega wrapped the infant up, as he lay the child into the woven basket. The infant gave out a slight whimper, before reaching a hand out and grasping the Omega’s index finger between its small palm.

The Omega slowly pulled away, as the infant’s eyelids fluttered shut, the small hand hiding once again into the warmth of the blanket.

The male stared at the sleeping infant, before bringing the cover of the basket, and placing it on top, shutting his child from the danger around him. Slowly, he picked up the basket and walked into the river, placing the precious cargo in the water. The water slowly pulled the basket from his arms, separating the Omega from his child, his pup.

The Omega kept his eyesight trained on the basket, until it left from his view. It was then that he let himself fall once again to his knees and cry his pain and agony into the silent of the fields. He too joined the world in their cry of despair that all of Asgard was consumed in.

_Do you know somewhere he can be free?_

The woven basket flowed into a stream and in the distant was a bridge. On the bridge stood a lone King, a King that had brought pain and agony and suffering and even death to his people. Yet, he too was feeling the emotions his Kingdom was going through.

The small cargo brought the King out of his trance, out of his painful memories; the basket catching his attention. The King walked down the few steps, and into the stream; the basket hitting his leg. The King picked up the basket and brought it to the edge of the bridge, placing it on the concrete ground. There, the King took off the cover and to his surprise, a newborn child was inside, asleep, and next to the infant was a necklace.

“My Lord?” a servant asked. Many questions filled her mind, especially on how the King had an infant in his arms.

The King smiled down at the sleeping child before turning to his servants. The pain that he had deep within, slowly subside, only for anger to consume him once more. Thunder and lightning echoed in the skies above only perishing when the King walked away from the stream and into his Palace, with the child in his arms.

Silence surrounded the servants, only to be cut short when the voice of their King echoed loudly for them to hear. It was the same name that was scripted into the necklace, a name the King had once chosen for the child he and his beloved lover were once expecting.

“Come along maidens, I have to introduce to all of Asgard, my son… _Alexander James Thorson_ "

_River, deliver him there_


End file.
